No More Movie's For Reid
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Reid starts talking in his sleep. Just a short humor story that came to mind while I was watching Green Lantern. Warning Morgan/Reid Slash.


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own Criminal Minds :(

**Description:** Reid starts talking in his sleep.

It was 2:30 in the morning and Reid and Derek had just rapped up the movie they had been watching. It was called Green Lantern as Derek turned the TV off he turned to find Reid had fallen asleep soon after the movie had ended he smiled lovingly at his lover and lifted him up carrying him into the bedroom so they could get some sleep, but no sooner had he settled into bed and closed his eyes his cell went off. Cursing he rolled over and reached for his cell seeing it was JJ he immediately answered.

"Morgan! JJ please tell me we don't have a case and that your just calling for fun?" Derek said then begged he could hear her sighing on the other end.

"Sadly no! I'm sorry Derek, but we do have a case wheels up in 5! it's bad" JJ said apologedicly Derek grunted then flipped his phone shut after saying goodbye he shook Reid awake.

"Reid babe come on get up" Derek said Reid groaned and rolled over "Reid get up we have to go"

"Wha? Go where? Derek it's 2:30 in the morning where could we possabley go this early?" Reid asked irritated he flipped the cover back over his head Derek couldn't help, but chuckle at him.

"We have a case pretty boy" Derek said Reid sat up his eyes still dropping while he looked at his dark lover.

"Please tell me your kidding!" Reid demanded he wasn't in no mood for one of Derek's games.

"Nope! JJ just called Wheels up in 5" Derek said Reid sighed in anguish and got up.

"Can't Unsub's ever take a break?" Reid asked Derek smiled and shook his head.

"apparently not! Come on we don't wanna be late" Derek said with that they packed their go bags and headed for the airport neither one had time for a shower so they had to make due.

They arrived at the airport shortly after leaving their house. They got out met the team at the jet and soon they were piled in and taking off. In the middle of the briefing Reid happened to fall asleep JJ looked over and smiled at the sight for the main briefing was finished it was now time to look at the files. As they opened the file as Garcia popped up on the screen and ready for any information to be given to her. Prentiss opened her mouth to start first when she was interrupted by someone talking. It sounded like someone talking in one's sleep they all turned and sure enough it was Reid. Reid began to mumble in his sleep and they couldn't be more amused at what came out of his mouth.

"You can't get away! I will stop you" Reid mumbled "Ha ha you cannot escape my mighty power" JJ blinked as did the rest she turned to Derek while trying not to laugh.

"Um Derek is Reid saying what I think he's saying?" JJ asked her voice cracking

Derek pressed his lips together as he too tried to keep in his laughter then Reid started talking again as Prentiss had begun recording the whole thing. Hotch and Rossi looked amused as they too tried not to laugh Garcia however just couldn't help it.

"Come back here villain you cannot escape me I will find you" Reid said louder this time "Brightest day, Blackest night, let no evil escape my sight, for those who worship evils might, beware my power Green Lanterns light" JJ looked at everyone then back to Derek.

"D-Did he just recite the Green Lantern oath?" JJ asked she was laughing by this time Derek however had tears coming down his shoulders were shaking as he nodded "You two watched Green Lantern? And you didn't even..." JJ began, but was interrupted when Reid cried out sitting up his eyes were closed still.

"HA HA I CAUGHT YOU NOW INFIDEL! VICTORY IS MINE!" Reid yelled then laid back down and was quit the rest of the way as everyone burst out laughing this caused Reid to wake with a start.

"Hey could you please keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!...um why are you guys laughing?" Reid said then asked he was confused. Derek was rolling with laughter as he got up and walked over to his lover.

"Nothing baby nothing at all, but be sure no more movies for you" Derek said he kissed him on the head then got back up.

The rest of the flight was filled with silence as the event from earlier still fresh in their minds they grinned leave it to Reid to make them laugh just before work. Now all they had to do was focus on catching the Unsub.

End.

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
